Alice Saw Him
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: Alice saw him, saw him for who he was. And for the first time, he didn't seem as invincible as she thought. Alice and Carlisle share a family moment. Everyone needs some support sometimes! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A HUGE thanks to juniper294! The inspiration for this one-shot comes from her! Go check out her profile and show her some love =] Read and review, please! Thanks!_

Alice saw him, saw him for who he was. And for the first time, he didn't seem as invincible as she thought. Sure, he could stand up to most situations, but he was under pressure, too. She wasn't sure why she'd never really noticed before, maybe it was simply because he was usually so put together. There was nothing that was meant to surprise Carlisle. And yet…

Here they were. Carlisle sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, nearly an inch from losing it, and Alice sitting there watching, not knowing what to say. Obviously, he knew that she was there, but that didn't make saying anything to him any easier. She deliberated for a second longer before speaking.

"Carlisle," she said, drawing his name out, "you know he'll come back eventually." She sighed. He would come back, it would take a while, but Edward would need to see Bella again. Alice didn't need her visions to tell her that, she knew her brother well enough.

Carlisle looked up at her, his eyes wary, "You know how stubborn he can be, Alice. If he thinks that leaving Bella will help her then do you really think he'll let us go back? Do you think he'll come back to _us_? Without him here our family isn't whole. This is killing Esme."

"He'll be back," Alice said gently. "He just needs some time to collect himself. As for getting him back to Forks… back to Bella… that's going to take some time."

"We have time." Carlisle said firmly; then he said it again under his breath, as if to reassure himself.

Alice nodded, "_We_ have time, but Bella doesn't."

Carlisle's head snapped up so quickly a human wouldn't have seen it. "What do you mean? What's going to happen to Bella?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know. _He _won't let me look, but last I saw she was still going become like us. I've been seeing it since the beginning, Carlisle. Don't you think that makes it inevitable?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think. I need to speak with him."

"He won't call for another two weeks, and it's just going to be to check in. He doesn't want to talk, Carlisle. He wants to try and move on."

"He can't just move on!" Carlisle snapped, "It doesn't work like that!"

"Look, Carlisle, you and I both know that, but Edward… Well, he's stubborn. He wants to try and give Bella some space. He only wants what's best for her."

"Is it best for her to be tearing our family apart? Bella cared about us, she wouldn't want this."

"I know that, Carlisle, but Edward is going to need time before he realizes what an idiot he's being."

Alice had never seen Carlisle so tense, and that was saying something. He was cross and speaking rashly. Alice wasn't sure what would happen to make Edward realize he belonged in Forks; she also didn't know how long it would take him to get there.

"Alice?" Carlisle said quietly, catching her off guard for just a moment.

"Yes, Carlisle?" She replied, not sure where he intended on going after addressing her. She hadn't seen it; so she'd decided it must have been a snap decision.

"Do you… Are you…" Carlisle didn't seem sure of what to say. Alice looked up at him and noticed the panic in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug, "It'll be okay, Carlisle. He'll be back. They family can work through this."

Carlisle nodded and whispered, "Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime, Carlisle. Are you going to be okay?"

"In time, Alice. I'm sorry for having to put this all on you."

Alice shook her head, "I'm here to listen. It's going to work out." She gave him a week smile. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I have to go talk to Esme now… She needs just as much assurance as you." Alice smiled mildly.

Carlisle squeezed her hand, just before Alice got up and made to walk up the stairs.

_A/N: Alright, alright… This is _much _shorter than I intended it to be. I have no issues making it longer, as I _swear _it was supposed to be… It was just a little Alice and Carlisle family fluff. I've always kind of wondered what when on with the Cullens while they were in Ithaca after leaving Bella. Also, I really quickly wanted to explain the title… It was originally called "Alice Saw Him" because that's what the first sentence started with. After that though, I realized that it worked nicely because it can be "Alice Saw Him," him being Edward (because she saw him in a vision… It worked in my mind.) Give me some feedback and feel free to be mean! Constructive criticism is encouraged! Cheers!  
~Beverly_


	2. Chapter 2

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


End file.
